Jamaica Inn
by YKantToriRead
Summary: Pam and Tara go to Jamaica!
1. Chapter 1

___Author's note:_ A romantic Pam and Tara story I came up with. A comedic look at their relationship and some drama. I see this story going many places. I even see a Jamaican wedding in the future for these two lovebirds. But there are lots of obstacles to get through on the way. Big-ass roadblocks to be precise. Will update ASAP. More chapters coming soon!  


* * *

_(In Jamaica) You're gonna smile!  
(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, right now!  
(In Jamaica) Get things together, right yow!  
(In Jamaica, y'all)_

_Help my people, help them right!_  
_O Lord, help us tonight!_  
_Cast away evil spell;_  
_Throw some water in the well,_  
_And smile!_

_(In Jamaica) You're gonna smile!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, children!_  
_(In Jamaica) Get things together, right yow!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all)_

…

Pam had a predatory look in her eyes as she walked slowly towards Tara.

"I remember you giving some grand speech here in my office not so long ago saying no one fucked with us in our house. And now you're just allowing Bill fucking Compton to walk all over us."

Tara swallowed hard. "I suggest we make a run for it while we can."

"Oh you think so do you. Over my dead body." Pam fumed.

Tara took a step back "Bitch, I ain't as crazy as you. You got zero fucking chance against Bill and you know it." Tara crossed her arms. "I ain't meeting my true death tonight that's for sure."

Pam raised her eyebrow at her defiant progeny. "I'm your maker and you will do as you're told."

Tara tried to keep her cool not losing eye focus with Pam but the close proximity to her maker made it difficult. She couldn't help but stare at her maker wearing a sexy slimming outfit. A crimson red dress fitting the curves in just the right places. Tara licked her lips stopping to stare at Pam's cleavage.

Pam gave Tara a questioning look and Tara cursed herself for the momentarily loss of focus.

Tara straightened herself looking up at Pam with a dead serious look in her eyes. "Bitch we have to get the _fuck_ out of here. Bill is sweeping through Bon Temps like some big ass Tornado as we speak. He's gonna obliterate our fucking asses."

Tara had to get through to her maker somehow. They were gonna get killed if they stayed in Bon Temps.

"I don't need a fucking lecture." Pam replied.

"Pack some stuff you need and let's go." Tara said, her voice becoming desperate.

Pam glared at her progeny for a long time. "You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna leave my business and all my money behind."

"The money is gone." Tara replied.

Pam's eyes turned black. "_What_ did you say?"

"I said the money is gone. Eric took it and hid it just before we went to the Authority to free your sorry asses."

Pam growled and turned away from Tara. "Oh I feel like killing someone."

"It's in a safe place." Tara reassured.

Pam stared out at the room with a deadly look.

"It's hot as hell in Jamaica. I suggest you pack light." Tara said trying to lighten her maker's mood.

Pam growled again.

"C'mon the others are waiting for us. It will be fun." Tara smiled. "I always dreamed of going to Jamaica myself. Mostly because of the weed but what's the point now I'm a vampire."

Pam rolled her eyes.

"C'mon it will be fun."

"Easy for you to say." Pam said brushing her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I don't have a single clue what to pack. Never been to Jamaica."

Pam walked towards her desk picking up her pink laptop and battery charger. A moment of silence went by before Pam spoke turning to face Tara.

"Well, there's fucking zero left here worth sticking around for if the money is gone." Pam muttered. "What the hell are you standing around here for, waiting for a rainy day? Let's get moving."

Tara's face lit up in a smile. "I knew you were gonna come around eventually."

"Jippie_-_dih_-_fucking_-_doo-dah!" Pam replied vamp speeding out of her office.

Tara let out a heavy sigh, letting her shoulders fall down as soon as her maker had left the room. She felt happy Pam finally had come to her senses but she wasn't so sure about the decision going to Jamaica. Maybe staying here and being obliterated by Bill wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Tara had never travelled anywhere outside of Louisiana and something told her the trip to Jamaica wasn't going to be as fun as she had imagined. Not with Pam around, more like a vacation in hell.

XXX

Pam had a loud monologue in her head while picking out outfits and clothes from the racks of her closet throwing everything down in a big suitcase.

_She's like a small fucki__ng annoying terrier never letting go of my leg. Giving me orders like she has some authority over me. Ah _s_he pisses me off. _Pam cursed throwing another outfit into her suitcase.

The truth was Tara pissed her off more than any other human or vampire. Her progeny was defiant and reckless and she needed to be put in place. Pam looked at the suitcase and the pile of clothes on the floor. She had no idea why she was so mad or reacting the way she did. She was mad at Tara to some extent but mostly mad at herself. She had accidently let her guard down letting Tara come close when they had shared a kiss.

_I can't believe I let my guard down. _Pam thought stunned by the notion she had let someone come close. _I can't believe I let it happen.  
_

"Block it out and you'll do fine." Pam said out loud hoping the words would make sense if she said them out loud. But the moment she said them they just sounded like a hollow lie.

Pam collected herself. "I'm gonna have to keep check of myself at all times to prevent it from happening again."

XXX

They had arrived at Jamaica just hours after leaving Louisiana. They had met up with Eric, Nora, Sookie, Jessica and Jason at the Caribbean resort located on a small island outside the north coast of Jamaica. The private island belonged to an old Jamaican acquaintance of Eric and he had gladly shared his island and cottages with his guests from America. Eric had assured him it was only for a day or two. Eric had informed everyone they had to travel again soon. Bill was on the move and they had to keep traveling to avoid getting caught. It was almost dawn and they were accommodated in cottages located around the island.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why would I ever step foot in this hellhole." Pam said looking at the room she and Tara was gonna share.

The room was white and exclusive, flower bouquets and red roses spread out everywhere_._ Candles lit scattered on the living room table and bedside tables. A big white bed with satin sheets and gold sheer curtains hanging down from the cealing framing the bed.

_This __room __is the __fucking __honeymoon suite_. Tara realized. She cursed her grandfather. She now understood Eric's big grin earlier handing her the keys to the cottage.

S_on of a bitch. Me and Pam sharing this room. This is a nightmare. __  
_

___No coffins, just a bed. _Tara panicked seeing a single big bed in the middle of the room_. _If Tara had a pulse it would be up to a hundred beats per second._  
_

Pam frowned as she watched her progeny step into the room and check out her surroundings.

The room smelled like fresh picked flowers and the ocean. Tara had never seen a more romantic setting.

Pam vamp speeded to the bed and threw the rose petals off the sheets with one sweep of her hand.

"I fucking hate roses." Pam growled.

…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Thank you for lovely reviews. Happy you like this story. Enjoy second chapter! This chapter is a tribute to Melissa Good's brilliant novel Tropical Storm. I will try to update ASAP. More chapters coming soon!_

* * *

"_Feeling out, feeling down  
This feeling wouldn't leave me alone.  
Then up came-a one that said (hey, Dread)  
"Hey, Dread, fly, Natty Dread, and smile!_

_You're in Jamaica: C'mon and smile!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, y'all!_  
_(In Jamaica) Get it together, now!_  
_In Jamaica, y'all._

_Soulful town, soulful people_  
_Said, I see you're having fun,_  
_Dancin' to the reggae rhythm,_  
_Oh, island in the sun_  
_Oh, smile!"_

…

Tara woke up feeling like she had slept for years. She stretched out lazily on the bed. The bed and silk sheets felt so soft against her skin. Tara reveled in the feeling of luxury. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the gentle sound of breaking waves and reggae music playing.

Tara felt a cold feeling against her chin from the shoulder she was snuggled against. She took in a deep breath and recognized the scent of summer and lilies. Her brain immediately identified it as Pam's perfume. She took in another breath. Then her sleepy mind put together Pam, the scent, and the shoulder she was cuddling and Tara almost jumped out of bed.

_Fuck It All To He__ll _Tara panicked.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck._

_I'm snuggling Pam. _Tara tried not to move. She cracked an eyelid open seeing Pam's pale white skin at close range, her cold dead arms wrapped around her. Tara looked up and saw her maker fast asleep. Tara relaxed a little. She carefully unwound herself from Pam's embrace and eased away on the bed.

She had no idea how she had ended up sleeping next to Pam, any less sleeping in her arms. From what she could remember of last they had gone to sleep right after arriving at the honeymoon suite. Pam had cursed the people who had decorated the room and the lack of coffins. Then she had muttered something about beauty sleep and thrown all pillows on the bed into a big pile separating the bed into two parts. That part really amused Tara, almost as if Pam was afraid of sleeping next to her and wanted to put a distance between them.

Then Pam had shut down her part of the bond telling her to go to sleep and not bother her. Tara remembered lying on the other side of the bed not being able to feel or sense Pam. The pillows between them could have easily been mountains.

_Sometime during the night I must've moved to Pam's side of the bed._

Now safely on her side of the bed Tara took the opportunity to study her sleeping maker. Sheer curtains of gold hung from the ceiling casting shadows on Pam's body making it glow. Tara watched amazed as her maker slept. Tara had never watched Pam sleep before. She looked so peaceful and relaxed spread out on the king size bed. Pam's long blond hair_ s_pread messily across the pillow_._ Her delicious full lips, inviting and soft.

Pam was wearing a white slimming silk nightgown and Tara couldn't stop staring at Pam's cleavage. Her breasts stretching out the fabric of the nightgown revealing a sexy pink bra underneath. Pam looked so different and beautiful without any makeup Tara noted and felt butterflies in her stomach. Her curiosity took overhand and she couldn't resist touching Pam. She gently removed a blond strand of hair from Pam's eyes.

She watched Pam sleep for a long time. Tara felt restless but didn't want to wake her maker.

Jamaica felt like a big adventure and she hoped they would stay a while so she could explore the island. Trying not to make a sound Tara reached for a tourist brochure lying on the night stand. She skimmed through the brochure. _"Night swimming in a tropical bay under a moonless sky"_ Tara read. She put it back down gently and moved out of bed towards the window overlooking the ocean. The window sills were shut. Tara gripped the window sill with one hand staring out the window. The night was pitch-black. Using vampire vision stars magically appeared all around her.

_Wow, this place is beautiful. _Tara smiled.

XXX

Pam had awoken that night with a nagging feeling of loss. Like something was missing. She had dreamed the most vivid and intense dream, so intense she had a hard time separating dream from reality. She reached for something on the bed and was surprised to find the bed empty.

_Tara. _

Pam sat up in bed and scanned the room. She was alone. She could still smell a strong scent of Tara. A spicy hot fragrance imprinted on her body. That's when Pam remembered the dream. She had dreamt that Tara had slept in her arms. A feeling of stillness and peace filling her inside. Her heart full of peace as Tara had been lying wrapped in her embrace. She remembered looking down at Tara feeling the love pour out of her heart. A pure, warm and glowing love wrapping them both in a cocoon.

Pam snapped out of her flashbacks of the dream.

"Get a fucking grip."

With the scent of Tara still on her she looked down and noticed a long black strand of hair on her silk nightgown. _What the hell? _Pam thought removing the hair inspecting it.

_This is Tara's hair. _Pam realized.

_Was she? Did we?_

Pam groaned and collapsed back onto the pillows.

XXX

They had all met up later that night at a restaurant at the island resort. A warm, hot Jamaican wind swept through the palm trees. Colorful lanterns lit up the beach as a reggae band was playing on a big terrace overlooking the ocean. They were sitting scattered around a big table watching the band play. Tara sat next to Jessica, Sookie and Jason. Pam next to Nora and Eric.

Tara threw a glance at her maker. Pam had an absent minded look on her face as she zipped her glass of blood. Her maker had been acting weird all night. Tara wondered if Pam had remembered anything about earlier, her waking up in Pam's arms. _Why is she avoiding me? __She doesn't even look at me or acknowledge my existence. _Tara tried to block it away returning to her conversation with Jason.

Pam glanced at Tara when she knew she wasn't looking and felt a pang of jealousy at seeing Jason sitting so close to her progeny. She knew they had hooked up in the past because Tara had mentioned it and Pam felt like ripping out his intestines. _Fucking breather__…_ Pam fumed. _Take your eyes off her or I'll... _Jason had a grin on his face Pam didn't like as he talked to Tara.

Pam narrowed her eyes to a slit watching the conversation.

"What's up?" Eric asked amused not missing the angry glares Pam was sending across the table.

"Oh nothing." Pam replied returning her gaze to him and Nora.

"So what are we gonna do about Bill fucking Compton?" Pam asked trying to avoid her obvious dislike of Jason.

"Working on it." Eric answered. "I don't sense Bill's presence and I don't think he is onto our trail. We could stay a few more days."

"Fucking great." Pam muttered under her breath.

"Honeymoon suite all right?" Eric grinned.

Pam didn't say anything, zipping her glass of blood.

"I can read you like an open book Pamela." Eric said leaning closer to her ear. "The more I see you with Tara the more obvious it becomes… You're into her."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Pam said brushing her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Oh." Eric said surprised "Then you don't mind if _I_ try her out."

As on cue Pam turned around facing Eric. "She's mine." Pam growled.

"Thought so." Eric said leaning back in his chair, a mischievous grin on his lips.

Pam knew what he had done.

"You manipulate son of a bitch." Pam muttered to a grinning Eric.

XXX

Pam was sitting at the desk at the honeymoon suite in front of her pink laptop. She was watching the news stream from Louisiana on her computer and checking her emails. Tara was in the bathroom taking a shower. Pam typed away on her computer in vamp speed. She was trying to keep busy, keeping her mind occupied. Pam was irritated and unfocused. The thought of Tara naked in the shower sent Pam uncontrollable heat waves of desire and it annoyed her.

_What the fuck is wrong with me. Getting hit with feelings of jelaousy and now this. I can't focus anymore. When did things get out of control? __  
_

She sensed Tara's presence in the room and she turned around. Pam's mouth hung open. Tara walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a gold bikini. A skimpy triangle gold bikini_._ Pam had never seen Tara so dressed down before. Tara's gorgeous toned body and firm breasts filling the bikini top as she walked with confident steps across the room. Pam's mouth was watering at the sight. Tara's beautiful dark skin and muscular physique. She had the body of a swimmer, lean and toned with just the right amount of muscles and curves.

Pam collected herself and returned her attention to her lap top.

"I'm going swimming" Tara said opening the door leading to the patio to the beach.

"You're not going anywhere." Pam replied irritated.

"Try to stop me." Tara grinned vamp speeding from the room.

"For fuck sake." Pam said out loud. She stood up and quickly followed Tara's trail.

…

Pam sat on the beach watching her progeny bathe in the ocean. A large full moon hung on the horizon throwing silver reflections over the dark water. Pam was watching over Tara like a lioness watching over her child. No one would come close to Tara or hurt her..or they would die trying. She watched her progeny dive out of the water and in again.

_We're in Jamaica_ Pam realized allowing herself to sit back and relax a little. The last few weeks had been tumultuous and it felt nice to be here, surrounded by nature, watching her progeny enjoy herself. Hidden in the dark Pam watched as Tara stepped out of the water. Pam couldn't help but stare at the water dripping off Tara's body, down her shoulders and her firm breasts. Another heat wave washed over Pam.

_This is __excrutiaiting._ Pam thought shifting position on the towel she was sitting on.

"Hey." Tara said as she walked closer. "Best fucking swim of my life." Tara grinned drying herself with a towel.

Pam raised her eyebrow "Yeah, you looked like a fucking dolphin out there."

Tara sat down on the towel next to Pam. "Why don't you go in the water? Its really warm and cozy."

"And ruin my outfit and my hair? I don't fucking think so." Pam sneered.

A moment of silence went by before anyone spoke "This is nice." Tara said looking up at the stars.

Pam didn't say a word. The close proximity to her almost naked progeny made Pam's head spin. _Well this is fucking awkward._ Pam thought feeling dumbstruck and short for words. Afraid of what would happen if she would lose control._ I would probably just push Tara down in the sand, mount her hips and devour her. _Pam thought and bit her lower lip.

But Pam didn't have time to think. Without knowing what had happened her progeny had swooped her up in her arms and dropped her off in the ocean.

Pam felt the warm water hit her as she pushed Tara away screaming.

"Tara!" Pam fumed completely drenched.

Tara put her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her laugh.

The look on Pam's face was priceless. She looked like a drenched miserable puppy wading in deep knee water.

"Uh oh." Tara said walking backwards seeing the look on Pam's face.

"You're dead." Pam growled.

…

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: __Thank you for kind reviews__. __Enjoy chapter 3. __I've used a__n epic __Kristin interview quote in this fic we use a lot on L chat. __Let's __see if you can find it__. __I will try to update ASAP. More cha__p__ters coming soon!_

* * *

_"Riddim wise (wise)_  
_Dub-a wise (wise)_  
_And otherwise (wise)_  
_Can't criticize (-cize) our smile._

_(In Jamaica) You're gonna smile!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, right now!_  
_(In Jamaica) Get things together, right yow!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all)_

_Help my people, help them right!_  
_O Lord, help us tonight!_  
_Cast away evil spell;_  
_Throw some water in the well,_  
_And smile!"_

…

"You'll be sorry when I get a hold of you." Pam shouted as she chased Tara on the beach.

From a distance two white fast moving dots could be seen chasing after each other on the Jamaican beach.

Tara ran and turned in steep angles to avoid crashing into Pam. She ran for her life, turning and changing course like she was dodging a bullet.

"I'm a quick motherfucker." Tara laughed. "You better run faster."

"Oh I'll get you." Pam sneered following her trail.

Tara was going around in circles coming to a halt in front of a palm tree. Tara looked around looking for her maker, Pam was nowhere to be seen. Before Tara knew what had happened she was lying on her back in the sand. Pam was sitting on top of her straddling her with a firm hold of her arms.

Pam squeezed her grip on Tara's hands.

"Motherfucker." Tara howled from pain as she felt Pam's nails dig into her skin.

Pam grinned wickedly looking down at her.

Tara looked up at Pam and saw the crazy look in her eyes, like some wildcat hovering over her prey. Pam looked completely drenched and miserable. Her hair and outfit ruined, her blond hair wet, plastered to her face.

"Did you enjoy the water?" Tara asked enjoying the feeling of pissing Pam off even more.

Pam squeezed harder digging her nails in deeper.

"Fuck." Tara squirmed under her maker.

Pam had a hard time maintaining her upper hand advantage seeing Tara moving and sliding in her gold bikini. Tara's visual abdominal muscles between her legs, her toned arms. Tara was strong. Even for a 105 year old vampire like Pam. She had a hard time holding her down, Pam noted with pride.

"Bitch, let me go." Tara squirmed.

Pam raised her eyebrow at her defiant progeny. "You got yourself into this fucking mess so now you have to pay."

Tara tried to slip out of Pam's grip. Realizing she was no match for her much stronger maker Tara leaned back in the sand defeated.

Pam grinned releasing some of the pressure retracting her nails from Tara's skin.

Pam lost herself looking into Tara's fiery eyes. Dark and burning eyes_._ Black as midnight skies_. _Pam wondered where that sting of darkness came from she could see in Tara. Pam's eyes wandered down Tara's face down her defined cheekbones and full lips. Tara had the most delicious looking lips, her bottom lip looking so invitingly soft.

_It would be so easy just to __lean down.. and __kiss those lips__. _Pam thought leaning forward.

Tara thought she was dreaming. She stared at her maker hovering over her straddling her legs. Pam's cold blue vampire eyes full of desire, her full lips moist and slightly parted…

Time stood still as a tingling electricity went through both of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jessica said clearing her throat.

The moment was over. Pam quickly let go of Tara and stood up. She brushed her wet hair from her face throwing an angry glance at Jessica.

Tara stood up and dusted some sand off herself. "No." Tara lied.

Tara had no idea what the hell had just happened. It looked like Pam had wanted to kiss her.

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke. "I'm going to take a shower." Pam said "And get this fucking sand off me." Pam glared angrily at Tara.

Jessica threw a questioning look at them both. Tara tried her best not to laugh. The image of Pam miserable wet covered in sand was pretty damn funny.

"Fucking baby vamps." Pam spit out walking away leaving Tara and Jessica on the beach.

XXX

Tara dried herself off with the towel, shaking her head splashing water around. She wrapped the towel around herself and threw a glance over her shoulder at her maker walking away. She watched Pam opening the door from the patio leading to the honeymoon suite and disappear inside.

"So you and Pam huh?" Jessica smiled as she sat down on the beach next to her.

"I have no idea Jess. I have no fucking idea." Tara laughed.

"She likes you, I can tell."

"Good for her." Tara replied casually turning her look to the horizon.

They both sat watching the scenery for a long time without saying a word. Another hot Jamaican night as a gentle breeze from the ocean swept through the beach.

"Jess, did you ever think your life would be different." Tara asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked puzzled looking at Tara.

"I mean as a vampire. Did you love being a vampire right away. How long did it take you to accept it?"

Jessica thought about the question long and hard. "No, I don't think I did like it in the beginning but I accepted my death pretty soon." Jessica chuckled. "Being a vampire doesn't totally suck you know. You just have to find some company."

"Company huh." Tara smiled. "What about Jason?" Tara teased.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I don't know, to be honest he seem more interested in himself."

"Oh." Tara said. "There's more to Jason than meets the eye, you should give him a chance."

"Do you ever miss your ex-girlfriend?" Jessica asked.

"Naomi?" Tara didn't even remember the last time she had thought about Naomi. The life she had lived with her in New Orleans seemed so distant.

"No. Can't say that I do. Why do you ask, because you miss Hoyt?" Tara said giving Jessica a knowing look.

"Sometimes." Jessica said in a low voice.

"Aw that sucks. But you'll get over it." Tara said putting her arm on Jessica's shoulder.

"So you like Pam? Jessica asked smiling.

"Jesus woman, stop harassing me." Tara laughed.

Tara dodged answering. What could she tell Jessica? Hell _she_ didn't even know how she felt about Pam. The last couple of weeks had been an emotional roller coaster. She knew she was attracted to Pam. It felt like a crush.. only more intense than a crush.

"It's complicated." Tara answered.

"C'mon you _do_ like her, I can tell. I also kinda saw you two kissing."

Tara frowned "Yeah, forgot about that."

"What _if_ I like her." Tara said turning to face Jessica. "Why does it matter? I don't see Pam as the type who wants to be monogamous or have a monogamous relationship like I do." Tara said picking up a shell from the beach throwing it in the sand.

"Well wouldn't it be fun to see the person that could settle Pam down?" Jessica smiled.

"I pity that person." Tara laughed. "I feel sorry for the person who has to settle Pam down. It would have to be someone who was in no way predictable, boring, or weak that's for sure."

"And the winner is!" Jessica said excited blinking her eyes at Tara.

Tara laughed and let the words sink in.

_Wouldn't it be fun to see the person that could settle Pam down._

_It would have to be someone who was in no way predictable, boring, or weak.  
_

XXX

Later next day they were all sitting around a dinner table at the restaurant at the Islands resort. Jessica's words from the previous night were echoing in the back of Tara's head as she watched her maker across the table. Pam was deep in conversation with Eric and Nora. Tara was still wondering about the beach and what had almost happened between them if Jessica hadn't interfered. They hadn't talked about it. In fact they hadn't talked at all. Pam was asleep when Tara had gone back to their suite last night and now Pam was avoiding her again.

Tara took a zip of her drink and glanced at Jessica.

"Don't kill me for telling but Pam is looking at you right now." Jessica said winking her eyebrows.

"She is?" Tara asked.

"Mhm." Jessica smiled. "She is _indeed_ looking at you.

"Don't stare. She will notice." Tara said becoming nervous and self-aware.

"I'm not gonna get caught." Jessica assured, "Besides it's pretty hard to miss the looks she is giving you."

From across the table Pam was checking Tara out when she wasn't looking. Pam admired Tara's simple outfit for tonight. Her progeny was wearing a white tight tank top revealing lean and define muscles. Tara's jet black hair was straightened falling down her shoulders making her look feminine and exotic. A beautiful Jamaican beaded necklace decorating her neck. Sometimes Pam forgot just how beautiful Tara looked.

_Snap out of it. _Pam thought catching herself daydreaming about Tara.

Pam leaned back in her chair. _I'm going mad. Yeah that must be it. Fucking Jamaica. I'm going lunatic fucking mad being here. _

_I need to get my head checked..._

_I miss my old self, my old selfish self_. _When I didn't have a care in the world. I just cared for my life and Eric's life and that was it._ _And now I have a progeny... and I let my emotions get the upper hand. Emotions... _Pam panicked.

XXX

Pam and Tara had walked back from the restaurant down the marina. Jamaican sailing boats and catamarans were tied to a floating boat bridge. Dawn was just hours away as they walked on the ocean shoreline.

Tara felt nervous. Her hands sweaty. Her maker was still avoiding her.

_How do I start a conversation? I have to ask something or do something. _Tara could sense Pam being upset about something._  
_

"So how you like Jamaica so far?" Tara heard herself say.

Pam walked in a confident stride not answering.

"Hey." Tara said trying to catch up with her maker.

Pam ignored her quickening her pace walking away from her.

"I said _hey_." Tara said vamp speeding towards Pam grabbing her.

Pam turned around with an angry and defensive look on her face. "Look, I don't know what the _fuck _you think is gonna happen between us Tara but you can forget about it."

"Bitch, excuse me." Tara asked puzzled, stunned by Pam's angry fit.

Pam raised her eyebrow moving closer to Tara "You know what I'm talking about. I find it completely _ridiculous_ for you to think you can just come into my life and disrupt my ways. I did fine before I met you." Pam said throwing her arms in the air. "In fact I didn't have a care in the world. And now I'm stuck with you 24/7. Having to fucking baby sit you all the time."

Tara was stunned silent.

She stood still, shocked as Pam walked away.

…

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Enjoy chapter 4! Pam and Tara: __It's __inevitable__ and it's a beautiful thing ;) __Thank you for leaving r__e__views. More chapters coming soon!  
_

* * *

_"(In Jamaica) You're gonna smile!  
(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, right now!  
(In Jamaica) Get things together, right yow!  
(In Jamaica, y'all)_

_Help my people, help them right!_  
_O Lord, help us tonight!_  
_Cast away evil spell;_  
_Throw some water in the well,_  
_And smile!_

_(In Jamaica) You're gonna smile!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, children!_  
_(In Jamaica) Get things together, right yow!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all)__"_

…

Jessica heard a knock on the door and opened to see Tara standing on the patio.

"Hey." Jessica said noticing the blank expression on Tara's face. "What's up?"

Tara didn't respond. Her eyes red like she had been crying.

"Sookie is inside." Jessica said in a low voice "Do you want me to come outside so we can talk?"

Tara just stared at her with an empty look shrugging her shoulders. Jessica closed the door behind her and stepped outside.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jessica asked seeing her friend visible upset by something. "Come sit down." Jessica said walking over to a hammock overlooking the ocean. They both sat down. They sat in the hammock for a moment in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jessica asked glancing at Tara.

Tara leaned back in the hammock. "I don't know if there's anything to talk about." Tara said wiping off a tear angrily.

"Why do I sense this is about Pam?"

"She's a fucking bitch." Tara replied coldly.

Jessica gave Tara a puzzled look. "Don't say that Tara."

Tara laughed. "She's a selfish fucking bitch. I should've followed my gut instinct about her from the get-go." Tara wiped another tear from her eye and reached inside her pocket for her cigarettes. She opened the packet to find it empty. "Fuck I'm out of cigarettes."

Tara's black eyes flashed with anger. "Fuck it."

"Are you gonna tell me what this is about?" Jessica asked.

Tara sighed. "I had a fight with Pam okay."

"Yeah I kinda figured." Jessica smiled. "So do you want to talk about it?" she approached gently.

Tara crossed her arms "What is there to talk about? She's a selfish fucking bitch."

Tara felt Jessica's cold hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She felt angry and didn't want to be touched or comforted. She stood up and walked towards the wooden railing. Tara stood leaned against the railing watching the ocean for a long time.

"I'm not a fucking baby." Tara said clenching her fist remembering what Pam had said to her on the beach.

Jessica raised her eyebrow.

"Ah fuck it." Tara said and rammed her fist into the railing. Tara punched a hole right through the wooden planks. Dust and wood fell down on the patio.

Jessica covered her mouth.

"Sorry." Tara muttered seeing the damage she had done.

"Fuck I need a cigarette."

XXX

Pam stood leaned with her back against the door to the suite she and Tara shared. She let her head fall back and hit the door with a loud thud.

_Fuck._

Pam rested her head against the door as an annoying feeling of guilt washed over her.

_I panicked._

_I had to push her away b__efore it got out of hand. It was gonna happen sooner or later. _Pam told herself.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Pam said out loud angry. She started to pace restlessly around the room as she talked to herself. "It's so fucking ridiculous. What the fuck was I thinking turning her in the first place."

Pam stopped at the bed seeing the sheets unmade. She felt a sudden urge to pick up Tara's pillow and smell her fragrance. That spicy hot fragrance that was Tara's.

"What the fuck is wrong with me." Pam said sitting down on the bed. She looked out at the honeymoon suite. The room felt so different now that Tara wasn't here with her. Silent and cold.

When Pam closed her eyes she saw the hurt look on Tara's face.

Pam knew the words she had said to Tara was a cover up. An easy way out. These alien feelings had been sneaking up on Pam for a long time and she didn't know how to deal with them. How could she deal with feelings she had never felt before. A whirlwind of emotions hitting her from all directions. It felt like she was drowning. She panicked trying to reach the surface but Tara dragged her down into the unknown.

_Tara._

_Who am I kidding?... _Pam thought as she reached for Tara's pillow and inhaled deeply._  
_

XXX

Tara sat on the hammock on Jessica's patio watching the ocean. She watched the horizon. Dawn was just an hour away and soon daylight would come painting the sky in colors Tara no longer could see or experience. Tara wondered how the ocean looked like during daytime. The turquoise Caribbean water and the white sand. All the colors of Jamaica she had never seen except for pictures or postcards.

_I might as well sit here and burn._ Tara thought. Everything that had happened the last couple of weeks playing in her head.

_I know I'm not the only one who felt something. Pam felt it too._

_I saw it in her eyes. __I sensed it in our bond... _

…

Hidden in the dark Pam stood watching Tara.

XXX

Next evening. A soft knock was heard on Jessica's door. Jessica opened the door surprised to see Pam standing on her patio with a nervous look on her face.

"I need to talk to Tara." Pam said fidgeting with her shirt.

Tara immediately sensed the presence of her maker vamp speeding towards the door. Pam looked pale, like she hadn't slept for days.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Jessica said walking away.

"Why weren't you at dinner tonight?" Pam asked "I'm beginning to worry about you."

"Didn't feel like going." Tara replied.

Pam raised her eyebrow, she stared at Tara for a long time "Look..Tara. We need to talk."

"What the fuck is there to talk about?" Tara said slamming the door in Pam's face.

Tara was furious. _That bitch got some nerve coming here. _

She heard her maker standing outside. Pam slipped in a note under the door.

Tara stood and watched the note for a long time before she finally picked it up.

"_Meet me home at midnight." _The note said.

_Home…_ Tara wondered. _She must mean the suite._

"I think you should see Pam. At least listen to what she has to say." Jessica said walking up from behind Tara glancing at the note.

XXX

Midnight.

"Okay getting my clothes and getting the fuck out." Tara said to herself before opening the door to the honeymoon suite.

Tara had thought about whether to go see Pam or not all evening and had finally decided to go. She dreaded meeting Pam but she needed to get her clothes and suitcase. She was staying with Jessica at the moment and borrowing her clothes. Tara wasn't particularly fond of Jessica's pink Hello Kitty tank tops and girly clothes.

Tara thought her eyes played tricks on her entering the room. Hundreds of lit candles lay scattered all over the suite. It was almost blinding. Tara stepped inside the honeymoon suite and looked around.

"Do you like what you see?"

A thick, seductive voice startled her. Tara turned to see Pam sitting on the bed, one leg crossed over the other.

Tara's mouth fell open. Pam sitting on the bed wearing a black lace corset and not much ells. Tara didn't have a pulse but she definitely felt something quicken inside of her.

"I said do you like what you see?" Pam said in a seductive voice.

"Come here." Pam said.

Tara thought she was dreaming.

Tara was momentarily spellbound by the scene that met her but her defense mechanism soon kicked in. "Bitch, you got some fucking nerve. One minute you're yelling at me and now you're trying to _seduce_ me?"

Pam let out a low laugh "Is it working?"

"That's not the fucking point." Tara said angry.

Pam raised her eyebrow at her progeny.

"You're a fucking idiot. That's the point." Tara said "I don't wanna talk to you I just came to grab my stuff."

Pam looked at Tara amused. "I know. I'm an idiot." Pam said bored "Now come here."

Tara looked at Pam with disgust "If you think you can just buy me off with sex you're wrong."

"Oh, I don't _think_ anything." Pam grinned wickedly. "I know."

"So you know you're an idiot." Tara said feeling the anger rising up in her "I said you are a fucking..." Before Tara could finish her sentence Pam had moved from the bed and pinned her up against the bedroom wall.

Tara felt trapped and panicked.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Tara asked nervous looking into Pam's eyes.

"Sh" I'm not gonna hurt you. Pam shushed seeing the fear in her progeny's eyes.

Pam stared at Tara for a long time. Her eyes wandering from her eyes to her lips and back again. Pam grinned like she was enjoyed her view. The tingling electricity between them felt heavy and Tara became aware of how close they were standing. Her legs wrapped around Pam's waste. Tara felt embarrassed she was aroused.

"I'm seducing you." Pam said lowering her eyes to Tara's lips.

Tara's head was spinning. "I .." Tara said before Pam interrupted her.

"Sh" Don't talk.

Tara felt extremely hot pressed against Pam's body. Her legs wrapped tightly around Pam making the fabric of her jeans press into her throbbing center. Pam leaned closer. Tara could feel Pam's breath just an inch away.

"Are you scared?" Pam asked.

Tara didn't know how to fight Pam, her body was reacting on its own accord. She shook her head and saw Pam lean closer.

Tara closed her eyes as she felt the lightest brush of Pam's lips against hers. Pam took her time to kiss the outlines of Tara's mouth. Lick the contours of her lips. Tara silently moaned at the feeling of Pam's lips. They felt so soft against hers. Pam moaned into her mouth as the kiss deepened and Tara's fangs almost popped. She had heard those sensual moans when she kissed Pam at the Authority and it had driven her crazy. It was one of the sexiest sounds Tara had ever heard.

Pam took Tara's lower lip in her mouth and bit down hard and Tara felt her knees go weak. She felt Pam's eager tongue pressing into her mouth and she met her tongue with her own. Pam's tongue swirling sensually around hers. Tara gasped as the kiss grew hungrier and out of control. There was so much build up between them and so much intensity it couldn't be contained anymore. Tara's center was throbbing from being pushed up hard against Pam's stomach.

Tara felt herself become restless pinned up against the wall. Pam's moans were driving her insane and she wanted to devour and taste her maker. The kiss became hot and frantic as they both reached for each other's clothes.

_Fuck it. I guess we're doing this.. might as well do it my way. _Tara grinned and reversed positions pinning Pam up against the wall. Pam willingly let Tara take control wrapping her naked legs around Tara's strong waist. Her progeny was strong and dominant Pam noted aroused.

Tara lifted Pam up moving them to the bed falling down on top of her. Pam and Tara tumbled onto the bed together, tearing at each other's clothes.

"Fuck." Tara moaned pinning Pam down on the bed.

"Mm." Pam growled as she claimed Tara's lips again. Hungry and wet their tongues swirled together like flames licking each other. Tara couldn't help but moan as the kiss deepened even more. She could feel Pam releasing one of her hands pulling it under Tara's bra playing with her cold fingers around the outlines of Tara's breast.

Tara pulled at Pam's corset. She needed to feel Pam's naked skin on hers. She began to undress Pam with impatient fingers.

"I need to taste you." Pam moaned touching Tara. Pam reversed the position in bed pinning Tara down. With a speed of lightning Pam pulled Tara's tank top over her head and just threw it on the floor. She then undid Tara's bra in vamp speed with one hand and grabbed her firm breasts with both hands.

Tara let out a gasp. She straddled her as Pam began to play with her breasts, caressing them and squeezing them hard. Pam's fangs popped as soon as her lips met Tara's nipple. She leaned down and let her fangs scratch the sensitive skin on Tara's breasts making her progeny shiver under her touch.

She bit down on Tara's neck as she moved one of her hands to Tara's pants, quickly pulling them down and reaching her panties. Pam moaned at what she felt through the fabric of Tara's panties. She began to stroke her gently and tease her over the fabric. Tara could feel Pam's fingers teasing and caressing her and it was driving Tara insane. She pushed her hips closer to Pam's hand. Desperate to feel her closer and where she needed her most.

Tara's fangs popped. Pam grinned, she then pulled Tara's panties to the side and let her fingers touch her aroused flesh directly.

"Fuck." Tara hissed throwing her head back.

Tara looked at Pam, not being able to move. Pam bit down on Tara's neck hard. Without any warning Pam inserted two fingers inside of Tara. There was a sharp feeling of pain as Pam pushed her fingers deep inside her and Tara screamed.

Tara rolled back her head, "Fuck." Tara moaned.

Tara had her legs wrapped around Pam's waist. She began to grind against Pam's fingers as Pam started to thrust her fingers inside of her. Pam growled at the wetness she felt "You're so wet." Pam moaned. Tara involuntarily started to buck her hips against the mattress. She dug her nails into Pam's back and started to bite and nip Pam's neck. Her whole body was shaking now. Pam's fingers filling her up inside.

Tara quickly unstrapped Pam's black lace corset. It took forever to unstrap so she did the last part in vamp speed.

Pam pushed Tara down on the bed. Tara's dark eyes glowing as she took in the sight of her maker laying naked on top of her. Tara stared at the delicious milk white full breasts in front of her, she then took one into her mouth. Tara sucked and licked, swirling her tongue around a pink nipple. Pam threw her head back at the contact. Her skin hot everywhere Tara touched her. There was something so raw and untamed about Tara that was so arousing. Pam needed her hot progeny. She needed to feel her touch. She needed her now.

Tara's whole body was shaking and glistening with sweat. Pam started to take her again with hard thrusts and the sensation drove Tara crazy. Her maker inside of her and her mouth full of Pam's soft big breasts. _This must be a dream… _Tara thought as the bed shook.

Tara pushed down Pam closer to her. She let one of her hands seek out Pam's hot center. She quickly inserted her hand inside Pam's panties. There was no time to remove them she just needed to feel her right now. Pam's wetness was dripping on her hands as she plunged two fingers deep and hard inside her maker. Pam shook uncontrollably at the touch and Tara held her firmly in place preventing her from falling of the bed. The whole bed was shaking now.

Pam's eyes were burning with lust as she rode Tara's fingers. Tara looked at Pam and felt herself getting more aroused. She'd never seen this look in Pam's eyes before. Like she was possessed by her. Like Tara was her prey and she was having her way with her in an animalistic way. She never looked more beautiful. Her gorgeous face and blond hair now tangled in Tara's fingers.

"You're so fucking hot." Pam said moaning as she let Tara's fingers glide into her effortlessly.

Pam's wetness cramping around Tara's fingers. Pam's cold vampire fingers thrusting inside of her. Pam's soft big breasts filling her mouth. It all started to slowly drive Tara over the edge.

Tara pushed her hips up, pushing them towards Pam's fingers and Pam sped up her pace.

"Fuck" Tara screamed as Pam's thrusts increased and became more rapid and harder. Like sharp feelings of pain and pleasure at the same time.

Tara could feel her whole body starting to convulse. She grabbed the sheets tighter and screamed out loud. Tara's muscles tightened and the world around her faded away.

…

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Enjoy chapter 5! In this episode__ special we will explore r__aw animalistic lust ;) __Thank you for lea__v__ing r__e__views. More chapters coming soon!  
_

* * *

_(In Jamaica) You're gonna smile!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, right now!_  
_(In Jamaica) Get things together, right yow!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all)_

_Help my people, help them right!_  
_O Lord, help us tonight!_  
_Cast away evil spell;_  
_Throw some water in the well,_  
_And smile!_

_(In Jamaica) You're gonna smile!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all) Get it together, children!_  
_(In Jamaica) Get things together, right yow!_  
_(In Jamaica, y'all)_

…

Tara stood on the patio looking up at the sky. She glanced over her shoulder at Pam sleeping in the king size bed. Tara smiled to herself remembering last night. Pam had surprised her with the note and then waited for her at the honeymoon suite.

_Pam seduced me. _Tara realized not able to hide the smile spreading from ear to ear. It had happened out of the blue taking her by surprise but Tara wasn't exactly complaining.

_Best fuck of my life._ Tara grinned wickedly.

Pam was an animal in bed, a wildcat and Tara had no idea what had hit her. Having sex with Pam was mind-blowing._Out of this world fucking mind-blowing. _Tara smiled. They had spent all night having sex, devouring each other. Tara had stopped counting her orgasms after she had reached more than a dussin. Whenever Pam had touched her new jolts of arousal had shot through her body.

Tara heard something shift in bed and then footsteps. She felt Pam's cold hands sneak around her waist from behind. Pam's body felt soft, her breast pressed up against her back.

_I love Jamaica._ Tara thought leaning back into Pam's embrace. _This must be a dream. I must be drea__m__ing. _Tara thought. She placed her hands over Pam's cold hands.

"Hey beautiful." Pam said blowing a cold puff of air into Tara's ear sending another jolt of arousal through her body. Pam pulled Tara close to her. They both stood in silence for a long time looking up at the Jamaican night. Tara felt her maker shift in her embrace.

"I can't stand or walk." Pam said raising her eyebrow.

Tara grinned. She remembered proudly how she had pleased her maker again and again, using her newfound vampire talents to best of use.

Pam held Tara for a long time before she spoke. "I panicked."

"What?" Tara asked puzzled.

"At the beach."

Tara knew what Pam meant and she squeezed her hand gently. "I felt you in the bond. I felt you panicking."

"I'm sorry." Pam said in a low voice.

Tara turned around facing Pam. Her maker looked breathtaking in her white silk kimono robe, her hair let loose glowing under the moonlight. She wrapped her arms around Pam's waist and held on tight. Pam held Tara affectionately for a long time. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of Tara's head.

_This feels nice._ Pam thought. _Just like the dream._ A feeling of stillness and peace filling her inside.

"Are you up for a swim in the ocean?" Tara grinned looking up at her.

Pam raised her eyebrow.

"Skinny-dipping?"

XXX

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Pam muttered.

Pam and Tara undressed on the beach. They threw all clothes in the sand and walked naked towards the ocean. They stepped into the warm water glancing nervously at each other taking in the sight of each other naked under the moonlight.

Tara smiled seeing her maker out of her comfort zone. "Come here." Tara said as they stood knee deep in the water. Pam walked closer. Tara could see Pam slightly tremble as their naked bodies met in the ocean.

"You are so beautiful." Tara said taking in the view of Pam. Her pale skin and soft full breasts. Clouded by passion Tara grabbed Pam's waist and pulled her towards her. Pam moaned into her mouth as Tara captured her lips, their wet breasts pressed together. They kissed under the full moon. The kiss grew hungrier quick. Pam wrapped her arms around Tara's shoulder and her legs around Tara's waist. Tara held onto Pam expertly in the water with strong arms.

"Let's lay down on the beach." Pam said huskily.

They fell down on the beach. "Get your gorgeous body closer to mine." Pam growled pulling her progeny on top of her. Tara straddled Pam. Black wet strands of hair fell down Tara's face and she combed back her hair with her fingers. Tara captured Pam's lips again feeling the pulsating sensation between her legs. It had started as soon as Pam had kissed her. Pam broke the kiss and looked at Tara amused at her progeny's arousal. She sensed her progeny's state, the sweet glistening treasures between her legs.

Pam's pale skin had a beautiful glow lying in the sand and Tara couldn't help but let her eyes linger. Tara let her eyes wander down Pam's face, her neck and chest revealing two big voluptuous breasts. Tara's mouth watered as she stared at Pam's beautiful milk white breasts. Tara leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. Pam moaned at the contact. "Mm." Tara moaned gently playing with Pam's nipple in her mouth, letting her tongue gently lick the erect nubs.

"I want to look at you." Pam said leaning back in the sand taking in the view of her progeny's naked body. Pam purred at the sight before her. Tara shivered as she felt the warm Jamaican air meet her naked wet breasts, the gaze of her maker sending her shots of arousal. She felt Pam's fingers gently trace the outlines of her breasts to cover them completely with her palms squeezing them with both hands. Tara's fangs popped. Pam grinned as she watched her progeny tremble at her touch.

"You like that huh?" Pam grinned wickedly.

Tara moaned at the delicate touch of Pam's cold vampire fingers pinching her nipples. Her skin so sensitive where Pam touched her. Tara captured Pam's lips hungrily. She felt Pam's nails dig into her back as Tara started to buck her hips against Pam's waist. She put her hand on Pam's inner thigh teasing the skin back and forth as they kissed.

Tara closed her eyes as she felt the velvet skin of her makers thigh. Her own need was pulsating as her hand stroked Pam's soft skin but she tried to block out her own need with every power in her, concentrating on Pam. Suddenly Tara's hand met Pam's wet flesh and Tara moaned out loud at the contact of Pam's drenched wetness. Tara felt like she was gonna come at that moment. Come so hard. There was nothing so hot than feeling Pam's sex cupped in her hand.

"Touch me." Pam rasped.

Tara stroked Pam's wetness with expert fingers.

"Harder" Pam ordered letting go of Tara's back leaning back in the sand letting her progeny take control. Tara immediately put her fingers to work, letting her fingers work their magic moving back and forth Pam's dripping wetness. Tara could see something shifting in Pam's eyes and saw her maker momentarily weakened by lust.

"Inside. now!" Pam commanded.

Tara let two fingers quickly slip inside. Tara moaned feeling her fingers slip in effortlessly. Pam arched her back at the feel of Tara filling her up inside. Tara let her fingers press deeper in.

"Fuck... Tara." Pam moaned grabbing her progeny digging her nails deep into Tara's back.

Pam's fangs popped and Tara grinned at the effect she was having on her maker. She bit down on Pam's neck sucking gently on the surface not drawing blood just teasing the skin while thrusting Pam with slow, deep thrusts. She squeezed Pam's breasts in her hands as she entered her deep straddling her on the beach.

"Ah. Fuck Tara." Pam moaned.

"Harder." Pam hissed.

"Fuck. Me. Harder."

The sounds Pam was making was enough to send Tara over the edge. She grabbed a handful of Pam's hair and slowed down withdrawing her fingers completely from Pam. Pam let out a whiny noise at the loss. Tara started rubbing her fingers teasingly against Pam's opening teasing Pam's clit gently. Pam shook violently in Tara's arms and pressed her body hard against Tara's. As much as Pam didn't want to admit it, dominant Tara was about the sexiest thing she had ever experienced in her whole damn existence.

"Tara.. I want you..To fuck me.. Hard." Pam moaned stopping in between moaning.

Tara held one hand teasing it at Pam's entrance at the same time as she was using her other hand massaging her clit. Tara felt like she was going insane. No touches were enough, And she was pleased when she felt Pam push back against her fingers pressing them firmly inside.

"Fuck yes." Pam moaned pushing back.

Tara shook as she felt Pam pushing back hard against her hand moving inside of her.

"I wanna touch you too." Pam moaned and slipped her hand between Tara's legs seeking out her hot center.

"Fuck." Tara hissed as she felt Pam's hand begin to stroke her wetness._  
_

Pam's hand was pressing down hard on Tara's clit while Tara was touching Pam. Tara used vamp-speed and moved her fingers quickening the thrusts in Pam going deeper inside. Pam clutched Tara's arms close to her as her body shook.

"Ah. Fuck.. Yes." Pam screamed.

"Fuck Tara. Fuck me."

"Tara."

They were moving in unison. Making love. Both screaming covered in darkness on the beach.

...

To be continued.


End file.
